A merchandise reading apparatus is known which collectively accommodates merchandise attached with an RFID tag, collectively reads information of the merchandise from the RFID tag, and transmits the read information to an information processing apparatus which manages the information of the merchandise. Such a merchandise reading apparatus can be used in various cases, for example, merchandise management in the warehouse, merchandise management in the medical field, and merchandise management in the store.
However, in the merchandise reading apparatus of the related art, the periphery thereof is surrounded by opaque metal walls to prevent the leakage of radio waves to the outside. Therefore, since the interior is not visible, it is not easy to recognize whether merchandise is present in the merchandise reading apparatus, and the reading of an RFID tag can hardly be executed after confirming what kind of merchandise is present in the merchandise reading apparatus.
Accordingly, it is desired improvement to prevent goods or a goods basket used for accommodating goods from being left behind.